last_childrenfandomcom-20200216-history
Jirani Griffin
Jirani Griffin is the father of six children and husband of Kim Lin. Jirani has been responsible to lead the team back in the past as the protagonist. then he become a supporting character in Last Children. appearance he has medium dark skin, purple eyes and short black hair with a moustache goatee combo. he wore a purple and yellow shirt with Lightning on it, light blue jean, black gloves and brown boots. Personality Jirani have known to be more fatherly how much he love his children, he's also loving for he had a crush on Kim Lin when they were teenagers. Jirani was the serious person of the group and family for he was determine to get the mission done as possible. they will be a moment, he'll have grudge with the Crimson Lion or Mortnoire family for what they did to them and grew to hate them, but more hatred when he found out his daughter, Carrina was dating Sylvain. History He was the first born son of Tijani and soon become a brother to Zhaire Griffin. They later developed the to control the element, Jirani controls Lightning and Zhaire controls water. years later Jirani has meet his son Terrence, and welcome as part of the family. years later, he and Kim lin set up a bachelor for CArrina to have get a date. before the next day, he want ask marlon how the date before learning a revelation of Carrina is secretly dating Sylvain thus using MArlon as she played his emotion. he attempted to find the vampire and threaten him not to go. he then face his own daughter and read his diary to find more about them. Jirani give ultimatum not go with the vampire again, she refused as his son told her . Jirani meet his kids and niece to get out of Boston as possible for the demonwraith are coming. he was somewhat captured by his son during before of after the kids left. Family no more, Terrence's future He's now a hostage to Brandon and Carrina until he was killed by his own two children. Reunion with Children During saving Jason and friends from prison Terrence's team met him and Zhaire after dealing with guards. He explains, that was their Water life Decoy thanks this none enemy won't find the real ones. Trivia * Jirani have Lightning on his shirt is somewhat similar with Static and Black Lightning's Logo. * When he was killed by Carrina and Brandon, Jirani had fooled his children during his death ** Thanks Zhaire's technique of Water life Decoy he managed trick Brandon and Carrina. * Jirani have some trait of the father from different show and movie. ** Jirani inspired King T'Chaka for he was killed by the villains but unlike T'Chaka, he somewhat survived. ** Jirani inspired George Lopez from the George Lopez show, He had to deal with problem with boyfriend who was secret lover to his daughters (Carmen and Carrina). They don't want their daughter to date with someone who is troublesome Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Griffin Family